¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shino!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡23 de Enero! ¡El cumpleaños de Shino! La aldea se ve extrañamente sola. El Aburame no ha visto a ninguno de sus amigos en todo el día. ¿A dónde habrán ido? ¿Querrá ir a buscarlos o simplemente caminar por el pueblo sin nada que hacer? One-shot .


_A ver si esta cosa esta vez me deja publicar el fic en el día que es ¬¬._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad…ah…como que ya me cansé de escribir esto en cada fanfic. ¡Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Es de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__! ¡¿Están felices?_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden. ¿En dónde? ¡Miren! ¡Una mosca! Donde les de la gana.

8. ¿Risa? ¿Comedia? ¡Hip hip hurra!

_¡Vamos!_

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shino!**

¡Sí! El Aburame hoy celebra su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Al domador de insectos le espera una cosa fuera de lo común, ¿irá en su búsqueda o decidirá no hacer nada al respecto?

-o-o-o-

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shino Aburame. El chico se levantó de su cama como lo haría cualquier día, se vistió y bajó para desayunar en su casa. Su padre había salido a una misión, pero un gran pastel de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate había sido dejado sobre la mesa del comedor, junto con una nota que decía:

"_Felicidades hijo mío. Ya casi eres todo un hombre. Lamento no poder estar presente para decirte esto en persona, pero estoy fuera de la aldea. Espero que el pastel sea de tu agrado"._

El domador de insectos así lo disfrutó. La fría mañana se volvía un poco más tibia con los primeros rayos de sol que se asomaban por el horizonte. Shino salió de su casa como lo hacía a diario para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Normalmente saludaría a su compañero de equipo, Kiba, junto con su perro Akamaru, pues siempre se topaba con ellos en su caminata, pero aquello era realmente extraño. No lo encontró.

_-Que raro… -_pensaba el ninja-. _A estas alturas ya me habría encontrado con Kiba…bah, ¿qué más da?_

El Aburame continuó con su camino sin prestar atención a aquel pequeño incidente.

-o-o-o-

-Si no fuera por ti Naruto, ¡ya habríamos salido desde hace una hora!

-Lo siento Sakura-chan –respondió el rubio-. La última misión me cansó mucho…tan sólo estaba tratando de dormir.

-¿Sabes qué Naruto? –preguntó un chico con su perro por un lado-. ¡Cómprate un bosque y piérdete! _(Ay, o sea, que fresa XD)._

_-_¡Chin! –exclamó el rubio-. Ahorita no tengo ni para comprarme un plato de ramen, ¿y quieres que me compre un bosque?

-Naruto-kun –habló una oji-perla tímidamente-. Lo que Kiba quería decir es que si sabías que ya teníamos todos estos planes, debiste haber hecho un esfuerzo por levantarte más temprano.

-¡Basta ya! –dijo un Hyuuga frustrado-. ¿Van a seguir discutiendo o partiremos ya?

-¡Bien dicho Neji-kun! –lo apoyó su compañero-. ¡Se nota que tu llama de la juventud está desesperada por empezar con esta gran hazaña!

-Tan sólo es una fiesta de cumpleaños, Lee –reclamó el chico-. ¿Qué no puedes dejar de nombrar a tu adorada llama por sólo un día?

-Vámonos ya –comentó la Haruno en voz de los demás.

-o-o-o-

Shino había continuado caminando como si nada, pero algo le llamó su atención. No encontró a nadie al que le hablara plenamente, ninguna de las almas de sus amigos estaba presente. Era imposible que todos hayan sido enviados a misiones, ¿o no? y si fuera así...¿por qué no lo habrían mandado a él? Eso realmente hería su ego por dentro. Y se sentiría aún peor con lo que vendría a continuación.

-o-o-o-

-Entonces… -habló el Uzumaki-. ¿Vamos a salir de la aldea?

-Así es –respondió la peli-rosa-. El lugar que nos indicó Aburame Shibi está cerca de un gran lago.

-Uh…¿Y tenemos que caminar? –volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Pues yo no te veo alas –le respondió Kiba mirándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué no mejor hacemos todo esto…emm…¡allá! –exclamó apuntando a una gran casa.

-Yo te daré una buena razón –habló el oji-perla-. ¡Esta es mi casa, idiota!

-Porque no podemos meter tantos insectos a un lugar así –respondió la Hyuuga tratando de evitar el comentario de su primo.

-Ya que…

-¡Vamos Naruto-kun! –exclamó la bestia verde-. ¡Deja que tu llama de la juventud explote en ti!

-Y ya empezó… -se lamentaba Neji.

Los shinobis emprendieron su pequeño viaje.

-¿Y por qué somos tan pocos? –inquirió Naruto.

-Los demás están en misiones –respondió la Haruno.

-Además –intervino la oji-perla-. Con nosotros será suficiente.

Mientras salían de la aldea, Kiba pudo notar como una niña pequeña de cabellera rubia se divertía con una cabra.

-Por Kami –dijo-. Las mascotas son cada vez más raras por estos lugares, ¿qué no pueden ser normales y tener un perro como yo?

-No, porque no a todos les gustaría tener que limpiar porquerías del tamaño de esa cosa –respondió el Hyuuga apuntando a "la bola blanca de pelos".

-¡Akamaru no es ninguna cosa! –gruñó el Inuzuka.

-Aún así –interrumpió Lee-. Kiba-kun tiene razón. Las mascotas son cada vez más extrañas. Yo tenía un vecino que se compró un cocodrilo pequeño y cuando éste creció…los perros comenzaron a desaparecer de la cuadra.

-¿Y qué le pasó a tu vecino? –cuestionó Naruto mirándolo con cara de sorpresa.

-Emm…no lo sé…hace mucho que no lo veo.

-o-o-o-

Shino venía caminando y aún no había platicado con nadie. Sí que era extraño y su frustración aumentaría si terminaba enterándose que era el único que no había sido enviado a una misión. Su chakra se alborotó un poco haciendo que todos sus insectos salieran a la luz del día descontrolados.

-¡Oi! ¡Regresen aquí! –gritó el Aburame tratando de controlar a los bichos que volaban por encima de su cabeza-. _Maldición…odio cuando se ponen así. _Está bien, está bien, me calmaré, pero regresen ya.

-¡Oh por Kami! –gritó una señora de cabello color café corriendo en su dirección-. ¡No dejaré que esas perversas alimañas te hagan daño!

-_¿Perversas alimañas? Eso es nuevo…_

La mujer sacó un insecticida que espantó al domador de insectos.

-No…señora…esto…¡espere! –exclamó una vez que sus bichos eran atacados por la fumigada.-. ¡No! _Ahora sí que no van a volver… -_pensó mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a través de sus gafas oscuras a "su rescatadora".

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Shino no respondió nada mientras le daba la espalda e iba a buscar a sus insectos. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenían que regresar.

-o-o-o-

-¡Por fin! –gritaba Naruto eufórico-. ¡Llegamos a las puertas de Konoha!

-Ay Naruto… -la peli-rosa sólo podía bajar la mirada.

Mientras tanto, un niño realmente alegre pasó corriendo por un lado de los shinobis, siendo perseguido por otros dos de su misma edad, unos siete años.

-¡A que no me atrapan! ¡A que no me atrapan! –exclamaban a todo pulmón.

-Ya estamos cansados –respondió uno de ellos mientras se detenía.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que seguir jugando! –sí que era hiperactivo.

-Que gran parecido tiene con alguien que conozco cuando no está cansado –murmuró el Inuzuka mirando al rubio.

-Ay, por favor, ¿yo soy así? –preguntó incrédulo el aludido.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-De acuerdo, no me respondan –aclaró-. Su silencio lo dice todo.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente hacia su destino, donde el padre de Shino los esperaba mientras entrenaba a sus insectos para darle una buena presentación a su hijo.

-¿Están seguros que todo eso le va a agradar? –preguntaba Lee dudoso.

-Claro que sí –respondió la Hyuuga-. Como sus compañeros de equipo, nosotros lo conocemos muy bien.

-¡Ja! ¡Pues yo sé todo sobre él! –exclamó el rubio-. Y también estoy seguro de que le encantará.

-¿Sabes todo sobre él? –inquirió Kiba incrédulo-. Ni siquiera lo reconociste cuando volviste a Konoha.

-Bah…detalles.

-o-o-o-

Shino recorría sin rumbo fijo los alrededores de la aldea. Había logrado recuperar a sus insectos pero la duda de dónde estarían los demás lo carcomía por dentro. Siguió caminando mientras pasaba por debajo de un gran televisor que daba a conocer el reciente partido de fútbol.

-¡Alto! –le gritó un hombre joven que vio cómo la señal mejoró con el pasar del Aburame.

El domador de insectos no les prestó atención e intentó moverse.

-¡No lo hagas! –exclamó también una mujer-. ¡Por favor! ¡Tan sólo quedan dos minutos!

Su condición de antena no le gustaba para nada. Trató de alejarse un paso.

-¡No te muevas! –gritaron todos al unísono.

Y el Aburame permaneció en su antigua posición.

-El balón se va, se va, se va, ¡se fue! Y...¡GOL!

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! –empezaron a gritar todos los presentes eufóricamente.

-¡Muchas gracias amigo! –le dijo otro mientras Shino se iba antes de que lo pusieran en una tienda de televisores.

-_Condenado cumpleaños he de tener hoy _–se quejaba por dentro dirigiéndose a la oficina de la Hokage para preguntar dónde estaban sus compañeros.

-o-o-o-

-Odio mi vida –decía Naruto a punto de desfallecer de cansancio.

-Sí, yo también odio tu vida –le respondió el Hyuuga fastidiado.

-¡Neji-kun! –le gritó su prima-. No seas así, por favor.

-¡Ja! ¡Así es! Hazle caso a Hina… -y el rubio se estrelló contra una rama gruesa, cayendo duramente al suelo.

-Sí Naruto –habló el Inuzuka-. Hazle caso al camino.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lee una vez que se había detenido a ayudarlo.

-Sí, pero tu aliento casi me mata –contestó el aludido tosiendo-. Iaj, ¿qué rayos comiste?

-Mmm…creo que comí aros de cebolla, ¿o fueron anchoas?

-¡No me importa qué fue lo que comiste! ¡Hueles a fierro viejo!

La Haruno también bajó para revisar el estado de su amigo.

-¿Te hiciste daño? –le preguntó.

-Creo que no –respondió el Uzumaki-. Si me puedes devolver el sentido del olfato, te estaré muy agradecido.

Naruto se levantó con su retaguardia adolorida.

-Mierda. Parece que mi trasero no sobrevivió –comentó mirando un montón de pequeñas espinas clavadas en él.

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo Sakura acercando su mano.

-¡Ahh! –gritó el hiperactivo ninja.

-¡Naruto! ¡Todavía no te hago nada!

-Ahh… -suspiró la Hyuuga.

-¡Oi! ¡Neji! –exclamó la bestia verde-. ¿Recuerdas cuando Gai-sensei casi nos arrolla al estar dando su caminata diaria por la aldea? Oh…que buenos tiempos.

-_¿Cómo puede ser que me admire de Naruto? –_se cuestionaba el oji-perla-. Lee, eso pasó esta mañana.

-Oh, cierto.

-o-o-o-

-Así es Shino –habló Tsunade muy tranquila sentada enfrente de su escritorio-. Los demás están en una misión.

-¿Y por qué no me mandó a mí? –preguntó serenamente-. Si es que se puede saber.

-Bueno, como sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños quería darte el día libre –continuó la rubia-. Pero si quieres, puedes seguirlos. Se encuentran a cinco kilómetros al sur de la aldea a un lado de un gran lago.

-De acuerdo –y el domador de insectos salió en su búsqueda.

-o-o-o-

-¡Por fin llegamos! –exclamó Naruto tirándose al pasto húmedo.

-Buenos días señor Shibi –saludó la Haruno educadamente.

-¡Sakura! –gritó el aludido-. Que bueno que llegan.

-¿Cómo van esos insectos? –preguntó el Inuzuka mientras Akamaru ladraba.

-Excelente, ya está todo listo. Sólo falta el pastel.

-Sí, sobre eso –habló Lee-. ¿No cree que dos pasteles en un día pueden causar una prematura extinción de la llama de la juventud?

-No le preste atención –dijo el Hyuuga-. Sólo díganos qué hay que hacer.

-Tan sólo hagan que el lugar se vea presentable –dijo el Aburame-. Que aquí hay un montón de inmundicias.

-Pero primero… -dijo el rubio viendo el lago con tentación-. ¡Un chapuzón! –gritó mientras se sacaba el traje y quedaba en unos calzoncillos que parecían traje de baño.

Naruto corrió hacia la orilla sumamente emocionado.

-¡Bala de cañón! –y se lanzó esperando refrescarse todo el cuerpo.

Los demás cerraron los ojos al oír el duro golpe del cuerpo del chico contra el hielo.

-¿Mencionamos que el lago estaba congelado? –preguntó la Hyuuga mientras abría los ojos delicadamente.

-No…por desgracia no… -decía el Uzumaki con voz entrecortada-. Ay…me duele una parte que no mencionaré por ahora.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se sentó sobre la hierba mojándose una parte de su falda en la parte trasera.

-Ay no puede ser –balbuceó-. Ando toda mojada.

-Que asquerosa –le respondió Kiba con burla-. ¿No pudiste buscar un baño? Tan siquiera ahí estaba el lago.

Resultado: el Inuzuka terminó inconsciente por un golpe propinado por la peli-rosa siendo llamado inútilmente por su fiel perro mientras le lamía la cara.

-Creo que te pasaste… -comentó Hinata.

La Haruno se puso de muy malhumor el resto del arreglo.

Se la pasaron recogiendo ramas y otros tantos cientos de basura.

-Por Kami –decía Lee-. ¿Qué la gente que pasar por aquí no tiene modales o qué?

-¿Qué rayos haces Naruto? –inquirió el Hyuuga viendo al rubio escondido detrás de una gran roca.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido. Lancé una rama que le pegó en la cabeza a Sakura-chan –contestó una vez que ya estaba con su ropa puesta.

-¿Y qué con eso? –inquirió Kiba acercándose con un ojo morado una vez que había despertado.

-¡Que no quiero que me deje como a ti!

-Cálmate, no te va a hacer nada –trató de apoyarlo el del expándex.

-Ja, ¿eso crees? ¿De casualidad alguien ha revisado si tiene un arma en manos?

-Naruto… -intervino Neji-. Sakura no necesita un arma para hacerte daño, con su fuerza bruta es suficiente.

La peli-rosa les dirigió una mirada asesina mientras el Uzumaki también se asomaba tembloroso.

-¿Sakura-chan? –preguntó tímidamente la Hyuuga.

-No les haré nada…por esta vez.

-o-o-o-

-¿Cerca del lago, eh? –se preguntaba el Aburame siendo guiado por sus insectos-. ¿Qué clase de misión les fue asignada?

-o-o-o-

-¡Chicos! –gritó Shibi-. Shino ya viene, está a escasos treinta metros.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó el Inuzuka.

-Los insectos me alertan de cuando alguien con habilidad similar se acerca.

-De acuerdo. ¡Todos a sus puestos! –vociferó Sakura.

El menor de los Aburame llegó al lugar indicado, viendo sigilosamente cualquier movimiento. Sintió a varias presencias en la zona pero no logró identificarlas hasta que éstas aparecieron en persona.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron todos al unísono.

Shino no se esperaba para nada algo como aquello y más por ver al mayor de los que estaban presentes.

-¿Padre? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en una misión.

-Así fue –dijo.

Dicho esto sus insectos salieron de su capa haciendo un gran espectáculo en el cielo mientras escribían una frase que decía: "Feliz Cumpleaños Shino".

Los demás habían hecho que el lugar se viera sorprendentemente decente, trabajando duro en limpiar todo el desastre que había a pesar de ser una zona natural.

-¿Quién quiere otro pastel? –preguntó Hinata mientras le ofrecía un trozo de la torta de sabor chocolate.

Todos comieron y disfrutaron de la brisa fresca que otorgaba el lugar. Mientras tanto, Naruto fue a deshacerse de un puño de basura que traía en sus bolsillos. Cuando volvió, se veía realmente confundido.

-¿Dónde dejé mi rebanada de pastel? –preguntó buscando por todos lados-. Duh…creo que ya me la comí.

-Que idiota –murmuró Sakura por lo bajo-. Si quieres más, sólo agarra y ya.

-Muchas gracias –habló Shino interrumpiendo-. Nunca me esperé algo así. Pensé que me habían excluido de todos los planes que Tsunade-sama tenía.

-Para nada –dijo el Inuzuka-. Sólo que no pudimos traer a más personas con nosotros, pues ellos sí estaban en verdaderas misiones.

-No importa, con esto es suficiente.

Y la tarde cayó lentamente cuando todos iban de regreso a Konoha.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Amo la llama de la juventud!

Y Lee fue el que terminó en el suelo, esta vez, por causa de Neji.

-¿No lo piensas ayudar? –preguntó Sakura viendo a la bestia verde "dormida".

-No…que regrese él sólo.

Y el Aburame disfrutó de una reunión que nunca había tenido. Algo simple y agradable, tal como a él le gustaba.

-o-o-o-

-¡Oi! ¿Dónde están todos? –preguntaba Lee cuando había despertado-. ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¿A qué horas se hizo de noche?

Varios ruidos se oían alrededor del chico.

-¿Neji? ¿Eres tú? –pero no recibía respuesta-. ¿Kiba? ¡No me dejen! ¡Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!

_

* * *

Emm…¿de casualidad se ve el fútbol en Naruto? Bueno, no lo sé, pero era necesario que lo incluyera XD._

_Bueno…este fic se me dificultó mucho porque aunque he visto a Shino en todas las apariciones que hace en el manga y en el animé, no logro conectarme mucho con su forma de ser…sólo sé que es algo extraño y callado. Espero que no se haya salido de las estadísticas que tiene como shinobi. Ojalá y les haya gustado y perdón por actualizar un día después._

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
